Stuck Up Here With You
by lara-xo
Summary: It's hard when your afraid of heights, and stuck up here with the one you like. -advanceshipping, AshMay,SatoHaru-


**Stuck Up Here With You-  
**_Lara_

**A/N: New story here, and it is actually a one shot for advance shipping. It has been a while since I've written ADV.**

**I don't plan to write a chapter fic until I write it before publishing it. I just can't seem to stay focused to it. Anyways enough of me, here is Stuck Up Here With You. This is a quick put-together. It's mostly all dialogue, and to the point. I don't own anything, but I wish I did. [/sad face.**

---

Boy, was I excited. You can just read it all over my face. Ash invited Max and I, along with Brock to come to the new amusement park that just opened in Viridian City. It was called 'Viridian Forest'. It was complete with jungle rides, food, and scenery. We walked up to the entrance.

The line was fairly short, considering that it just opened 10 minutes ago. I excitedly looked around to see the lush, green grass all over the park. The rides already going, made me squeal with pleasure. I know I was going to have so much fun.

"We should meet back at the Jungle Pizza in two hours if we want to hit the rides we want," Ash said. "Well Max and I already discussed going on the 'Tropical Fun', a roller coaster, and 'Forest Dreams', the bumper cars game. Then, him and I will go to any other ones we might find interesting. Ash and May, have fun together!" Brock answered.

"Max, make sure to stay with Brock at ALL times. These places get packed, and I don't want to go home and die because my parents don't know where you are!" I turned to Max, and he smiled.

"Stop worrying big sister. I will stay with him. And same goes to you. Stay with Ash!" He nodded, and I laughed. I love my brother for making sure I was alright. I looked at Ash, "So, where do you want to go?"

"I want to go to that spiny one. Where we are standing or something. It's called 'The Black Widow'. It looks awesome, should we head out to that, May?" I looked at him unsure. "Um, well...I guess. It doesn't sound appealing to me. But, just for you!" I shot him a friendly smile.

The walk there was uneventful. I almost hurled when I say another do just that. They just got off the roller coaster. I just hope Max and Brock are okay. We pasted the food court, and it smelt so good. I couldn't wait for the food. Pizza, fries, burgers. Scrumptious stuff. When we reached the ride, and saw how fast it span. I swear I was going to fall over. Fainting isn't fun. I've done it before.

"Let's get in line before anyone else comes!" Ash ran to the end of the line, and waved me over. I walked to him, unpleased. I'm sure I was going to come out unconscious on this one. I don't want to miss the Ferris Wheel!

I was positive that we were going to get on the next ride. My face turned green in horror. The others on the previous ride, came out with smiles on there face. They obviously enjoyed it. I won't, so sure of that. I can't believe I'm doing this.

We moved towards the front, and we got on the ride. I strapped myself in, with Ash beside me. I looked at him with dismay. "I can't believe I'm doing this. I must have said that about 10 times now," I told him. He snorted at my tactics to try and get off the ride. We tilted suddenly, and the ride went afloat. Faster and faster, we went. It went on a 90 degree angle, and I could see the expressions of the people below me. They beamed with the aroused feeling of this ride.

The ride ended, and we quickly took off the belts, and got off the ride. "Worst. 2. Minutes. Of. My. Life." I said. Ash replied, "C'mon! It wasn't that bad. Let's go to the one we all know you want to go to!"

"FERRIS WHEEL!" I screamed. I gazed around to see people stare at me, I don't like the attention. I pulled Ash along side me, and I saw the huge Wheel of Fun. Although, I was deathly scared of heights, I still enjoyed the ride. It was fun, I had to admit. Closer we came, and my bottled enthusiasm couldn't last a moment longer in my head.

"Finally, we are here. I can't wait to get on this ride. My favourite. EVER!" I exclaimed, and Ash just smiled. "I don't know why you like this ride so much. But, let's hurry."

In the line, I was jumping up and down. I turned around to see the man letting people on the ride, I turned to Ash and smiled big. We slowly got to the front, and when a couple got off, Ash and I got to go into the car.

We cranked up, and I looked out. "Wow, you can see the whole amusement park from here!" Ash went to see too, and he gasped at the amazing site. "Wow" was all he could say.

We suddenly jerked, and I yelled in fear. We came to a jolt, and the ride stopped. I halted my lookout. Without movement, I couldn't stand the height. I close my eyes, and breathed heavily. "I can do this, breathe. One, Two, Three." Short, quick breaths, and Ash just gawked at me.

"I can't stand heights. I fear of falling from a tall place, and dying. We must be at least 90 feet in the air." Yup, this ride was huge. I fully regret liking the Ferris Wheel.

Ash looked at me with reassurance, "It's okay, come here. Let's stay close. I'm sure I can help you calm your senses." I shuffled closer to Ash, and our shoulders were now touching. Even in this awkward situation, I didn't seem to notice it because of my state of mind. He put his arm around my shoulder. I shivered a little bit, but let him do so.

"Ash, thank you. Really, it's helping." I smiled. "No problem, what are best friends for, right?" Then to intercept our moment, the intercom came on.

_"Thank you for your patience travellers. We will returned to grounding in about 5 minutes."_

"Thank gosh, I thought I was going to not live through that!" I clasped my chest, and laughed at Ash's comment. "I thought I was soothing you."

I grinned at Ash, and giggled. "Well thank you, your my hero!" I bent over, and kissed him smack on the lips, and pulled back almost immediately. We both flushed red, and it became a little awkward between us.

I slipped back to where I was originally sitting, and looked out to the rest of park. I don't think I'm scared anymore. "Ash, I'm not sweating in fear looking out, how great is that?!" "That's awesome, May."

_"Thank you, now please be seated and stay still while we lower you to the ground."_

Ash, and I quickly turned to face in front of us to make sure we didn't fall out. Slowly, we reached the bottom. Ash pointed out Brock and Max to me, and we ran over the them. Max nearly shrieked at me.

"What do you do! You could have died!" as Max said this, he began to calm down. "Did you enjoy the ride?"

I thought for a minute and looked at Ash, "The Ferris wheel is definitely my favourite ride. Now, bet you I can beat you to the captain's ship!"

---

**Sorry how sudden the story ended.  
****Hope you liked it for the most part. I definitely think this wasn't my best work.  
****Anyways, reviews!  
****-Lara**


End file.
